n_a_r_u_t_ofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Burami
Burami jest shinobim z Kusagakure, a z kolegami Muyami i Kazami tworzą drużynę. Osobowość Burami ma manieryzm wielkiego żarłoka, jak wtedy, gdy wszyscy inne geninowie rozpoczął walkę, był zainteresowany tylko łopatą jedzenie do ust, nawet jeśli początkowo wręcz zaczął z nim wciśnięty. W tym samym czasie, Buraimi raz jest dość arogancki wprowadzając bitwa, wierząc jego umiejętności przyćmić jego kolegów z drużyny i twierdząc cały kredyt na wysiłku grupy. Wygląd Burami jest dużym mężczyzną z dwoma czarnymi włosami obłoczkami w kierunku przodu głowy i ogolone plecy. Ma małe oczy w ciemnym kolorze i nosi czerwoną kamizelkę. Także nosi szary ochraniacz na czoło z symbolem Kusagakure. Umiejętności left|thumb|159px|Burami zwiększa rozmiar jego części ciała. Korzystając z jego ogromnej tuszy, styl walki Burami obraca się wokół swojej naturalnej żyzności. On jest w stanie przechowywać kilka kunai, ogłaszając je w dużych zapór na swojego przeciwnika. Buraimi może również zmienić rozmiar brzucha lub całe ciało i ogień sfermentowanej chmurę cuchnącego gazu, który może sparaliżować przeciwników i utrudnić ich zmysł węchu. Biografia Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół : Główny artykuł: Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół Burami i jego drużyna bierze udział we wspólnym egzaminie na Chūnina zarządzany przez Konohagakure i Sunagakure. Po wejściu do egzaminów, Burami i jego koledzy z drużyny zostali losowo podzieleni i wysłani do różnych pokoi, aby przejść pisemny test. Na monitorze, Shikamaru Nara, jako egzaminator wyjaśnił, że każdy musi odpowiedzieć w teście na jedno pytanie, ale ich łączny wynik będzie ustalony, czy przechodzą do dalszego etapu, czy nie, potrzebują dokładnie 100 punktów, aby przejść. Po zakończeniu testu wybierając trzy pytania, pytanie, premia została przyznana przez egzaminatora, pytając, którego kolega z drużyny, by poświęcili jako wabik, a drużyna odpowiada jednomyślnie. Jego drużyna zdołaał zakwalifikować się do drugiego etapu, ponieważ zostawili puste odpowiedzi, okazuje się być prawo wyboru do pełnej drużyny, żeby przejść do kolejnego etapu. Ze względu na wiele uczestników, runda eliminacyjna musiała zostać zrealizowana polegająca na wyścig do Sunagakure. Tylko pierwsza 30 przechodzi dalej. Jego drużyna pośród 30 zdołała przejść. Podczas kolacji, nie myśląc o innych, próbował dostać więcej jedzenia, ale został zatrzymany przez niektórych shinobi w pokoju, przewracając go. Gdy shinobi zaczęli walczyć siebie nawzajem z powodu katastrofy żywności, on jadł żywność z ziemi. Następnego dnia, Temari - egzaminator drugiego egzaminu, ogłosiła rozpoczęcie drugiego etapu podejmowane w ramach demonicznej pustyni. right|thumb|159px|Burami atakuje drużynę Kurenai. Podczas gdy jego drużyna szybko pokonuje kilka drużyn wroga, oni mają kilka zwojów nieba, potrzebnych zamiast zwoju ziemi. Ostatecznie zaangażował drużynę Kurenai. Po ostrym starciu, okazuje się, że Kiba Inuzuka miał zwój ziemi i razem wziął go z Konoha ninja. Muyami następnie wezwał swojego gigantycznego Moguranmaru i wycofali się na nim. Drużyna Kurenai rozpoczął pościg drużyny Birmy, prowadząc ostatecznie do drużynę Kurenai popadnięcia w ruchomych piaskach, dzięki czemu drużyna Burami, aby zakończyć drugi egzamin spokojnie. Burami szybko zorientował się jednak, że z nosa Drużyna Kurenai przeżyła i powrócił do następujących Kazami i ślad swojego drużyny. Burami postanowił wykorzystać swoją technikę maskowania zapachu dać ich wrogowie poślizg. Jak się szybko, nie okazały się niewystarczające, drużyna Kazami postanowiła wrócić i dokończyć swoich wrogów. Po złapaniu ich w pułapkę i solidnym pobiciu drużyny Kurenai, drużyna Kazami była w szoku dowiadując się, że zostali oni oszukani przez klonów wrogów. Gdy zapytał drużynę Kurenai, jak to zrobili, shinobi z Konohy wyjaśnili, że owady Shino okryli ich ciała i maskować swoje zapachy. Choć wciąż nie rozumiejąc, jak drużyna Kurenai znalazła drużynę Kazami z własnym zapachem wciąż zamaskowany, jak również, Kiba wyjaśnił, że utrzymujące zapach na jego ubrania Burami pozwolił im kontynuować poszukiwanie. Po kolejnej potyczce z podgrzewaną wodą drużyna Kurenai obezwładnia drużynę Kazami, Kazami i jego koledzy z drużyny został wykończeni przez Jinjū Kongō Henge — Santōrō, pozwalając drużynie Kurenai na zdobycie zwoju nieba i ziemi. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Kusa